His Better Half
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: She was strong, beautiful, fiery & his. After a harrowing case & before a special surprise, Mac reflects on the woman that he would without question call his better half; the woman he'd be lost without. SMACKED-Happy International Womens Day - March 8


**Title: His Better Half**

**Summary:** She was strong, beautiful, fiery, headstrong & his. After a harrowing case and before a special surprise, Mac reflects on the woman that he would without question call his better half; the woman he'd be lost without. SMACKED fluffy one-shot special for today – International Women's Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)!

**~This is dedicated to all of us female fans of strong female characters that celebrate their strength, never view (or write them) as weaklings, victims or anything other than the beautiful, strong, kick-ass role models that we know, love and admire. And who better than to represent a true woman of strength – than our Stella! Hope you all like this my fellow Stella-esque sistas!~**

**HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY (March 8th)! :D**

* * *

He should have known better; listening to her would have ensured that he didn't go off half-cocked only to find himself in the predicament he was in.

Wrists cuffed behind his back, rag roughly shoved into his mouth, small cut with a small bruise forming over his left eye, an arm wrapped around his neck and a .45 pressed firmly into the sweaty folds of his neck.

_'You alone Detective Taylor?' _His once suspect and now captor had asked him about ten minutes earlier. The man had gotten the jump on him after racing into the darkened warehouse.

_'Mac, wait for me.'_

_'It's okay Stella, I got him.'_

_'Damn it Mac, he's waiting for you!'_

_'I got him Stella.'_

But that wasn't the truth; Mac had lost his serial killer suspect as soon as he had entered the building only to rush toward some noise; a clever trap, and then to be met in the face, above his left eye to be exact, by a led pipe, his body quickly faltering and his captor rushing in. He was then kicked in the gut and pounced on, slamming to the ground on his stomach and allowing his captor to pull his cuffs and trap him.

_'My partner...is here,' _Mac had answered with a deep breath and small wince as he was hauled back to his feet.

_'Your partner? That pretty little thing? She's not very dangerous.'_

_'She'll kick your ass,' _Mac retorted with pride, no hesitation. _'In fact…' _was all he got out before he was quickly gagged with a musty cloth and then dragged toward a darkened part of the warehouse. His captor's arm had wrapped around his neck, forcing him to struggle and gasp for air when Stella had radioed for his location.

_"Mac, where are you?"_

"He's a little tied up at the moment Detective," the man sneers into the radio, his cheek pressed against Mac's and his arm around Mac's neck tightening. "Want to come and get him."

_"You bet your ass I do."_

"Ha!" The man laughs as he tosses Mac's radio aside and then pulls his gun back out. Mac does all he can to try get himself free and help Stella any way he can, but with his captor's arm still wrapped around his neck and his wrists securely cuffed behind his back it was a losing battle. His tongue tries to push out the rag but he feels his captor's grip tighten and soon he's struggling just to breath.

"Here she comes," the man hisses in Mac's ear, his hot, foul breath promising untold misery if Stella didn't take him down right away. "Now we'll have some _real _fun."

Mac's ears finally pick up her footsteps and his mind goes into a panic. Sure he knows she was capable of taking this man down but the serial killer that was holding him hostage had absolutely no regard for human life, and hers was far to valuable to waste on a bullet. He had to do something. Mac tries to kick out behind him but soon finds himself tilted backward, struggling to remain upright on the heels of his feet.

Then all was quiet.

"Where are you pretty Detective?" The killer taunts with a low tone.

"Right here you bastard," Stella's voice sounds from behind.

With Mac still captive in his grasp the man whirls around; his gun now pointed in Mac's cheek. "Drop it or I will be wearing his brains as my new tattoo."

"You are surrounded Lightman, drop the gun and let him go."

"You…" he cocks the trigger. "First."

Stella locks eyes with Mac and holds his determined sapphire gaze. She knew what she had to do and surrendering wasn't an option; she had to take him down, out of the picture, no questions asked. Despite the fact that he was still firmly held in his captor's grasp, Mac does his best to give her a firm nod and she nods back.

Stella slowly starts to lower her weapon, her heart racing and her mind praying this rouse works.

"Good girl," the man smiles. "Guess you care about this guy afterall."

"As a matter of fact," Stella pauses as she cocks the trigger. "I do."

And before his captor could make another move, utter another taunt or take another breath, the bullet was leaving it's chamber and finally embedding itself into the dirty skin of his upper left thigh. The killer lets out a sharp cry as he falters, Mac loosening from his grip but his fingers keeping tight hold on the gun.

Mac pulls with all his strength and finally pulls himself free only to feel himself falling forward to his knees as Stella rushes in to finish her task. She lunges at the killer, ducking a shot that only misses her by a few inches and landing a firm elbow in his chin, snapping his head upright and forcing his body to sag from the gaping wound in his leg.

Stella brings a firm fist down on his bloodied limb, causing him to curse heavily and try to react with a countermove. She then offers him a firm knee in the groin and then when he was falling to his knees finally manages to kick the gun from his fingers and allow him to fall to the ground in a bloodied and heaving heap.

"Dylan Lightman you are under arrest," Stella states firmly as she whips out her cuffs and quickly subdues her suspect.

"You'll never make it stick."

"We got the DNA from Tracy. You sure you want to make a bet against me?" Stella hisses angrily as she leaves him to writhe in pain, calls Flack with their exact location and then hurries to help Mac.

"I'll save the _'I told you so',_" she sighs as she helps Mac stand up. She pulls the cloth from his mouth and allows her partner to breathe on his own while she uncuffs him.

"Good work...as always," Mac lightly pants as he dabs his throbbing eye. Stella flashes him one of her trademark killer smiles that always sets his heart aflutter and just looks at her with pride. In a tense situation like that, there was no one else he would have wanted other than her, or would have trusted to take as good a care to ensure that not only was the killer apprehended but his own life was spared.

"Hey guys…" Flack ruses up to them. "Where is…nice work," Flack smiles down at the groaning killer.

"Hey man I'm in pain. That bitch shot and then beat me!"

"Well consider it a warm up," Mac growls. "Where you're going you'll be sustaining a lot worse, and from your own kind."

"Just don't tell them you got your ass kicked by a girl," Stella retorts and both Mac and Flack exchange amused expressions.

"Don he's all yours."

"Yeah gee thanks Mac," Flack nods as he watches the two walk off toward the exit. "Dynamic duo indeed," flack mutters under his breath as the medics arrive.

"How is your eye?"

"Trust me Stella, I will be well enough to play tonight."

"Mac we can go another night. Just call luke and…"

Mac turns to her with a small smile, the late afternoon sun now bathing them in a golden glow. "I promised you we'd go right?"

"Right. Okay so let's get back and get this guy wrapped up and call it a day."

"Yes ma'am," Mac teases as they head for the Chevy Avalanche. The ride back to their lab was spent talking about the case and what evidence they had gathered to finally put Dylan Lightman away for good; death row had a room with his name on it.

When they got back, Stella, knowing that Mac wasn't about to go to the ER just to get a small cut fixed, heads into his office with a first aid kit, giving him a determined nod that he knew he had to comply with.

"Stella…"

"Mac, stop fussing and let me fix this," Stella just shakes her head as she applies some of the cool disinfectant to the cut above his eye. "Sorry," she whispers when his face displays a small wince. After the band-aid was fixed, Mac takes her hands and holds them in his for a few brief seconds.

"You are amazing," he smiles warmly and then pulls his hands away, always wanting to ensure professional propriety at work. But they are once again interrupted by Danny rushing in with another piece of damning evidence and within seconds they were following after Danny toward the interrogation room, where a very angry Dylan Lightman was spouting off at Flack.

"Why the hell am I here man?"

"The medics cleared you, so shut up already," Flack groans as he hears a small tap on the glass. "But that sounds like you won't have to be waiting very long."

"You got nothing on me pig!"

"Actually that is where you are wrong Mr. Lightman," Stella enters with a file; Danny and Mac watching from behind the two way glass.

"Ah well look they sent in black belt Barbie to deal with me. Listen Lady…"

"Now it's time for you to shut up and listen to me," Stella counters angrily as she sits down beside Flack. "Not only did we get the needed DNA from Tracy. Yeah that's right, you thought you had gotten rid of it all, but we found it. And just about an hour ago, we found your last victim, Marcy Walters. And yeah you left behind some of your sweat you disgusting piece of garbage. You are going away for the brutal rape and murder of both Tracy and Marcy and by the time you are formally sentenced, we'll have matched the other five women to your name. Anything to say to that?" Stella demands angrily.

"Whatever," Lightman utters with a grunt and a wince.

"I think we're about done here," Stella and Flack stand up to leave.

"Whadda ya say Lightman? You just got your ass kicked again by a girl. Yeah they are gonna love you in Rikers," Flack chuckles.

Mac watches with a prideful smile as Stella heads toward them, exiting the room and exhaling slightly. She would never show any amount of fear in front of any man, but he knows inside, just from a small glance that her heart had been racing at top speed when she went in to face the brutal killer. How could it not? His was and he was outside. But as always she amazed him with her strength of character.

"Time to call it a day?" Stella asks Mac as they head for his office.

"I think that…" he stops as his phone rings. "Taylor. Yes Sir, just about to. Right now? Okay I'll be right up."

"Mac?"

"I'll meet you at the club okay? I brought a change of clothes and my bass. I'll see you later okay?" He leans in close to her ear. "I love you, see you soon. Stella I'm sorry."

"I love you too Mac and don't worry about it. Duty calls," Stella responds with a smile as she watches him go. In the meantime a call had come in from a department store that the suit he had bought was ready for pickup. Stella sends him a text that she'll pick up his suit and then meet him at the club as discussed.

She grabs her coat and then heads for the elevators, saying goodnight to various staff and team members on her way, her mind eagerly anticipating Mac's show at Cozy's tonight. She always loved when he played, it was as if the entire world around them faded and they were the only two left over; as if he was only playing for her.

The ride to the mall, her mind reflects on the days events, rescuing Mac and then happily putting away the piece of scum; two things she enjoyed about her job. Working with Mac as a partner for the past decade and then of course having him as her romantic partner was only working to ensure a happy future for them both. Mac was an amazing man, who made her feel like she was the only person on the planet worth living for; dying for if necessary.

Growing up she had told herself that she would never need a man to feel whole, alive or complete. The few that she had allowed herself to get close to were, angry, controlling and all the things she had feared a male counterpart would do; try to own her. Mac was the opposite. He was kind, gentle, playful, supportive and not threatened by the fact that in a lot of respects she was his equal; in fact he seemed to thrive on it as much as she.

The more he gave her her freedom and independence the more she wanted to be with him, realizing that he was only adding to the already amazing arrangement they were working together to create. He always made her feel strong, bolstered her confidence and was the only man she would allow herself to be weak and vulnerable around; only in private. His respect for her was immense and her love for him stronger than ever.

But the fact that he could still surprise her after all these years was another testament to their eternal bond. He should show her that tonight.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a suit for a Mac Taylor."

"Are you Mrs. Taylor."

"I am," Stella answers, her heart still skipping a beat at the mention of her married name.

"I have something here for you as well, from your husband."

"For me?" Stella asks with a bright smile as she takes the bag and looks at the card. _'Please wear tonight for me. Love Mac.'_

"Dressing rooms are right that way. But I think your husband has a good eye for your size."

"That he does," Stella grins as she pulls the dress out of the bag and just looks in amazement. "You wouldn't happen to have shoes in this color would you?"

"As a matter of fact…he picked those too," the clerk hands Stella the box. "Special occasion today?"

"As a matter of fact…it is," Stella replies in haste. "It's our anniversary."

"Congratulations."

Stella offers a thanks and then hurries for the fitting rooms, her mind just racing as to the amazing surprise Mac had just sprung upon her. "I am the luckiest woman in the world," she states as she pulls out the dress and quickly undresses.

XXXXXXXX

Mac nervously paces the back of the dressing area in Cozy's, Stella still hadn't shown up. He had, as always, reserved her table, a small table for two near the front with a dozen red roses to mark the special occasion.

"Gees Mac you'd think it's your anniversary or something," Luke teases as he slaps Mac on the back. "Will you be able to concentrate on the songs tonight?"

"I am a professional Luke...of couse I'll be able to," Mac retorts with a grin as he fixes the top of his black dress shirt. Luke's wife had applied some makeup to the small bruise around the cut so that when the bright lights were shining upon him, it wouldn't be to obvious that he was in a fight earlier it the day. Just for the night the small bandage was removed. His mind goes over all the words to the songs but as soon as he hears her voice and turns to see her, his mind goes blank.

"Mac?" Stella's soft voice breaks his thoughts.

Mac turns and feels his core enflame; as always she was divine. He had picked out an olive green cocktail dress, the same colors she had chosen for their wedding colors, ten years prior. It had a modest v-neck and hugged her amazing god-given curves and was elegantly decorated with some olive colored stones. The green beaded stilettos finished the outfit perfectly.

"Wow," Mac whispers as she nears. "Stella, you are more than beautiful," Mac praises as she nears.

"This is one of the most amazing presents you have given me Mac," she confesses softly, as she willing goes into his strong arms and accepts a heated kiss. "Thank you. And Sinclair?"

"Who?" Mac arches his brows and smirks.

"Oh you are so getting in trouble when we get home," Stella just shakes her golden curls, her smile, however, unfading. "Ready for the show?"

"Not sure I'll be able to concentrate now," Mac answers with a small frown. "That um…that dress just looks stunning on you."

"Yes the clerk said I was one lucky woman and I readily agreed. I love you Mac."

"I love you too."

"Okay you two get a room," Luke teases as he enters to get Mac. "I mean later, right now we gotta jam."

"Right," Mac nods in agreement as he looks back at Stella. "Tonight is for you."

Stella gives him one more kiss and then both walk out to their table, before Mac leaves her there and heads onto the stage, picking up his bass and falling into place beside the rest of the band members.

"Okay so before we start we have a special shout out tonight to one of our band members. Our bass player, Mac Taylor is celebrating his ten year anniversary today with his beautiful wife Stella, seated in the front row," Luke announces, the band pausing for a happy round of applause and Stella and Mac exchanging happy but sheepish glances.

"You know Mac," Luke looks directly at him. "Kinda gutsy to be married on International Women's Day. Was that on purpose?"

"Actually yes," Mac smiles at Stella. "It's a day that celebrates the strength, beauty, talent and well everything that makes a woman special and it was the perfect day to pledge my love to the most amazing woman I know," Mac answers, naturally garnering a round of 'awwws' from every female audience member and a soft, teary smile from his adoring wife. "I don't mind celebrating my most special day on this most special day. Stella, I love you."

"Alright then. Since today is a day to celebrate women we are going to play cover tunes from some of the best female vocal artists around. Starting with this one…from Mac to Stella. Sung by our lovely and very talented Annette," Luke's voice trails off. Annette, their female singer for the night steps up and looks at Stella and winks before she starts into the lovely rendition of "The First Time Ever I …' by Leona Lewis.

Stella listens to the words, her heart racing and her eyes holding back happy tears; again he had managed to touch her heart and soul in ways she never would have guessed. She stares at the handsome man on the stage, her stomach tight with happiness. She had fallen in love all over again.

Mac looks at her just as she brushes a tear away and feels his heart swell. His wife, the most amazing woman in the world. Today was indeed a tribute to her. She had risen from the ashes so to speak, never allowing a dismal upbringing to extinguish any candle of hope and the desire for a happy future. She made it happen and was determined to ensure it lasted as long as they were both alive.

She was able to take down a bad guy with his own life in danger, send him to jail and yet dress up as a feminine entity and drive him crazy with only a smile. Was had the soft touch of a loving nurse as she fixed his eye and yet was able to walk into that interogation room with an iron fist. She was all he ever really wanted and as he looks at her, his mind too listening to the words, the first time he saw her, touched her, kissed her, loved her; he knew, she was his and his alone. Today was for her. The year before his mother, the second most important woman in his life had celebrated with them and would be flying in on the weekend for a special ten year anniversary party; but tonight - tonight was for her and her alone.

The song ends with a happy around of applause, Stella blowing Mac a kiss before the band starts into 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton followed up by 'Unwritten' by Natasha Beddingfield. A few chosen from the seventies and then a break was finally called, the first set ending with applause as Mac makes a quick exit to his table.

He greets Stella with a kiss and a few more cheers are heard, a very rare public display of affection for the notoriously private couple. But with flushed faces, both pull back with smiles; tonight neither one minds as it was a special occasion indeed.

"I love that song," Stella tells Mac as he holds her hand. "You know you are an amazing man."

"Well I have one more gift for you. Now I know that tradition tells me that I'm supposed to give you diamonds today as it's our tenth," Mac tells her as he pulls out a small blue box, her smile widening in an instant. "But I say…break with tradition," he leans in for a kiss.

"Tradition is over rated," Stella breathlessly smirks and then pulls back as he opens the box. Stella stares at the pendant in surprise and then looks up to see Mac's smiling face.

"Mac…it's amazing," she whispers as her fingers brush the unique pendant. It was the symbol for women . It was brushed silver and the circle was wide enough for Mac to have engraved: _'3/8/01', _the date of their wedding and the small inscription, _'Worlds most amazing wife.' _

"I…Mac it's beautiful," she utters as she kisses him on the lips and then lets him put the pendant on, the silver jewelry complementing the modest v-neck of her cocktail dress.

"I love you Stella, happy anniversary."

"I love you too Mac, happy anniversary," she whispers in return, giving him one more kiss; not knowing that at the party on the weekend he would surprise her yet again with a very traditional ten year diamond anniversary band.

The break was soon over and he once again takes the stage, listening to Luke offer a joke about them having to wait until the second set was over before they had their own private make out session that would last long into the night. The songs celebrating female artists once again start up and Stella leans back, her fingers teasing the pendant, her eyes watching her husband and smiling when he looks back at her and only her, the rest of the room fading around them. Now it was just him playing for her - the two of them as it always would be. Today was for her.

Today was more than special; it not only celebrated her, it celebrated what it meant to her - their life together and their love, a gift she was thankful for every single day; that and the man that made her dreams come true.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** **Well hope you all liked this small tribute to today and please review before you go :D And for this Claire was before their wedding date as I needed the date to be 2day! hehe please don't flame, its fanfic write? :)**

**PS: Yes you can give a special shout out to any of your favorite female leads/role models (Lindsay, Jessica, or from any other show where it showcases a woman's strength as something other than needing a man to rush in and save the day). My top of course is Stella, followed by Calleigh from CSI Miami and Jackie from Bluebloods!**

**We are women – HEAR US ROAR! :D**


End file.
